disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Piglet
Piglet is a character from A. A. Milne's Winnie-the-Pooh books and is featured in many Disney productions. He is a baby pig who is the best friend of Winnie-the-Pooh. John Fiedler provided the voice for Piglet from 1968 until his death. His last appearance as Piglet's voice was in ''Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie''). Travis Oates has provided Piglet's voice since Fielder's death. He has voiced Piglet in Kingdom Hearts II, Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (only for the newest material since much of the dialogue is still voiced by Fielder) and the My Friends Tigger & Pooh television series. Background Although featured in every Disney interpretation of Winnie-the-Pooh, Piglet was originally omitted by Disney in the first Pooh film, Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree (1966). According to the film's director, Wolfgang Reitherman, Piglet was replaced by Gopher, which was thought to have a more "folksy, all-American, grass-roots image." In the series, he is shown to live in a large home in a beech tree. According to Piglet, the home once belonged to his Grandfather, who was named "Trespassers William". Though he apparently gives the home to Owl in the first film, other media show that he still resides there. 'Personality' Piglet's main characteristic is his timidity and his fearfulness. In particular, Piglet dislikes dark woods and strong winds. Although Piglet is extremely cowardly, he joins Pooh and friends on their many adventures, and tries his best to conquer his fears. In many situations Piglet is the only one that can save the day; he may hesitate at first but will eventually come through. 'Design' Piglet is pink all over, with darker pink ears. He is usually seen in a pink, striped jumper. He is considered to be a "Very Small Animal" due to him being the smallest (other than Roo) out of the friends. Appearances 'The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh' Piglet first appears in the short Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day. Piglet is seen sweeping his lawn until a strong wind blows him away. Piglet is rescued by Pooh, who holds him by the thread of Piglet's scarf. Piglet later appears during the flood. He is trapped in his home due to the flood, and so he sends out a message for help. Meanwhile, he begins floating away on the chair he is on. Christopher Robin receives the message, and sends Owl to find Piglet. Piglet is almost killed by a massive waterfall, but luckily falls into Pooh's honey pot. Piglet and Pooh finally arrive at Christopher Robin's home, where Pooh is credited with Piglet's rescue. After the flood, Eeyore mistakenly believes Piglet's home to be Owl's new home, as Owl had lost his due to the strong winds. Instead of correcting Eeyore, Piglet gives up his home for Owl. Christopher then throws a hero party in honor of Pooh who saved Piglet using his honey pot and Piglet for giving Owl a new home. According to dialogue, Piglet then goes to live with Pooh. Piglet later appears in the segment Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too!. He goes with Pooh, and Rabbit during the plan to lose Tigger. Piglet, Pooh, and Rabbit become lost themselves. When Rabbit wanders off, Piglet follows Pooh home. Later on, Piglet and Pooh are out walking, when they discover Tigger and Roo stuck in a tree. Piglet and Pooh get Christopher Robin's help in getting them down. Later, Piglet is seen bouncing alongside the others. [[The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh|'The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh']] Piglet is one of the main characters in the TV series, appearing in almost every episode. He has several episodes that revolve around him. Most revolve around his timidity or his small size. In the episode Piglet who would be king, a family portrait of Piglet with his parents can be seen. 'Who Framed Roger Rabbit' The silhouette of Piglet makes a brief cameo appearance in Disney's (Touchstone's) 1988 hit Who Framed Roger Rabbit. 'Pooh's Grand Adventure' Piglet goes with the other friends to find Christopher Robin who is believed to be held captive by a vicious dinosaur-like monster. In the film, Piglet realizes through the adventure that he is braver than he thinks. 'The Tigger Movie' Piglet reappears in Tigger's film as he assists Pooh and Eeyore as they try to find Tigger's family. Piglet later joins Pooh, Rabbit, Roo and Eeyore on their journey to find Tigger. Piglet and the gang face a deadly snowstorm to find Tigger. Once they do, it leads them in a life or death situation facing an avalanche. Piglet is saved along with the rest of the gang by Tigger. Piglet later becomes a part of Tigger's true family. 'Piglet's Big Movie' Piglet stars in his own movie. Here, it's shown that he is ashamed to be such a timid animal. After he fails to receive credit for his part in a plan to get honey, he believes he's not cared by his friends. Piglet runs off leaving Pooh and the gang on a journey to find them. It's revealed that Piglet has made a scrapbook of his memories, which Pooh and the others use to find him. The scrapbook also helps the friends to realize how much Piglet has done for them. Later, Pooh nearly falls to his death in a waterfall, but is rescued by Piglet. 'Pooh's Heffalump Movie' Piglet joins in the very first Heffalump expedition. In the film, Piglet leaves a track of beans to know his way back home, but the trail is soon eaten by Pooh. Piglet later makes peace with the Heffalump population along with everyone else. 'Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie' Piglet appears in the sequel to Pooh's Heffalump Movie, where he tries to help Lumpy understand the fact that Halloween is a fun adventurous holiday. In the middle of the film, the story of "Winnie the Pooh Boo to You Too" is retold by Roo to Lumpy to help him find braveness in his heart, believing if Piglet can conquer his fears so can Lumpy. [[Winnie the Pooh (2011 film)|'Winnie the Pooh (2011 film)' ]] Piglet will reappear in the all new Pooh film that will premiere in theaters worldwide. Disney Parks Piglet can be found at the Walt Disney Parks and Resorts for meet and greets. He appears less frequently than Pooh, Tigger, and Eeyore, but he is more common than the rare Rabbit. Piglet is The Star Of Walt Disney Studios Park in Paris Starts 1st March 2010 Kingdom Hearts series Piglet is one of the characters residing in the Hundred Acre Wood. He appears in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts II. He is best friends with the world's main character, Winnie the Pooh. In the English version of Kingdom Hearts, Piglet was voiced by his original voice actor, John Fiedler. Fiedler, up to that point, had done Piglet's voice ever since Piglet's first appearance in "Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day" (1968). However, Fiedler died before Kingdom Hearts II was dubbed into English, and so Travis Oates (Piglet's current official voice) took over the role for the second game. Coincidentally, Tigger's original voice actor, Paul Winchell, who unlike Fiedler, didn't reprise his role due to having long retired from acting by then, passed away the day before Fiedler himself died. 'Kingdom Hearts' When Sora entered Winnie the Pooh's storybook, a world inside a world, he found that all of Pooh's friends had disappeared from the story, leaving Pooh all alone. To help his new friend, Sora ventured to other worlds and collected pages of Pooh's story. Piglet was on the first page Sora found; he, like Pooh, was very confused about being suddenly separated from his friends and home. As Sora approached Piglet to talk with him, Piglet ran away in shock, having been intimidated by Sora's stature. However, Sora mentioned that he was friends with Pooh, which coaxed Piglet from his hiding place. When Pooh arrived, Piglet revealed that he had brought Pooh a balloon; this was to help Pooh float up to the top of his favorite honey tree to get some food for himself, which he eventually did with Sora's assistance. Piglet later appeared throughout the other pages Sora collected, joining in the escapades on each page. When Sora finally put the final page into the book, Piglet was very curious as to why Sora had to leave, as none of the Hundred Acre Wood residents have any knowledge of the world outside of the pages they live in. Sora simply explained that he had to go find his friends, which Piglet understood, wishing Sora luck and extending an invitation for him to return to the Hundred Acre Wood soon. 'Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories' A facsimile of Piglet created by Naminé was featured in this game as a memory to Sora. 'Kingdom Hearts II' Once again, the Heartless scattered the pages of Pooh's book across the worlds, though this time the characters seemed unaware that this had occurred. Sora found Piglet near his house, being blown about by the blustery winds of the day. Piglet was very distressed to realize that Pooh did not remember who he was, not realizing that Pooh was suffering from a case of amnesia brought on by the Heartless' careless handling of the book. When another strong gust of wind swept Piglet away, Pooh and Sora decided to ride the wind as well in the hopes of saving Piglet, which they eventually did; the event jogged a memory in Pooh's brain, and he finally remembered who Piglet was. Piglet appeared in other areas of Pooh's book to help bring back more of Pooh's memories, which culminated in an adventurous game of hide-and-seek where Piglet had to face his fears and enter the depths of the Spooky Cave. Piglet was sad to see Sora leave at the end of their adventures, but was thankful to him for helping bring Pooh's memories back. Legacy Piglet has become a popular Disney character from the Winnie the Pooh franchise along with Pooh, Tigger, Eeyore, Rabbit, and Roo. He has became apart of the minor Disney franchise Disney Cuties along with many other Disney Characters. Gallery 2902186526 6e07e8c7ed.jpg|Piglet at the Disney Parks Piglet.PNG|Piglet in The Tigger Movie pigletsbigmovie_079.jpg|Piglet in Piglet's Big Movie heffalumpmovie_174.jpg|Piglet in Pooh's Heffalump Movie heffalumphalloween_176.jpg|Piglet in Pooh's Heffalump Halloween supersleuth_020.jpg|Piglet in My Friends Tigger and Pooh PigletBookofPooh.jpg|Piglet in The Book of Pooh 4503647178_96c3370943_m.jpg|Piglet with Eeyore in the Disney Parks 4194252690_1de65ff228.jpg|Piglet with Tigger in the Disney Parks' The Many Adventures of Winnie-the-Pooh ride 2814955381_abe8f6eb9c.jpg|Piglet with Tigger and Pooh in the Disney Parks 3536806904_e412938d1d_m.jpg|Piglet with Rabbit in the Disney Parks pigletwfrr.jpg|Piglet in Who Framed Roger Rabbit The Hunny Robbers.jpg|Piglet with Winnie the Pooh, Tigger & Roo in the Winnie the Pooh episode The Honey Robbers. clippiglet1.gif|Piglet Piglet & Friends.jpg|Piglet with his friends. Trivia Category:Disney characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Winnie the Pooh characters Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Heroes Category:Comedy Characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Males Category:Singing Characters Category:Living characters Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Pigs Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit cameos Category:Characters who almost died Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Heroes Category:Slender characters Category:Characters from Video Games Category:Characters who cry Category:Midgets